


[podfic] l'chaim

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Antisemitism, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Jewish Character, Napoleonic Wars, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: When he signed up for the Aerial Corps, he claimed that his name was Augustine Little. It wasn't true, although after fifteen years of being known by others as nothing else it might as well be; he has always known himself as Chaim.But men named Chaim Leibovitz do not rise above the rank of midwingman; they certainly do not captain dragons, whatever society may say about aviators. And sometimes, men named Augustine Little can.





	[podfic] l'chaim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [l'chaim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619400) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



> Many thanks to Consumptive_sphinx for blanket permission to record! 
> 
> I admit I feel a little guilty about posting podfic during the Days of Awe, but hey, it's podfic about Jews! It's a mitzvah.

Title: [l'chaim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619400)  
Length: 9:30  
Music: "Firn di Mekhutonim," composed by Naftule Brandwein and played by Itzkak Perlman on the album _Perlman Plays Klezmer_

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f8ojff5nu5pjgjg/l%27chaim.mp3) and [streaming link at Tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/bokpq).


End file.
